


Second Chances

by mysticalflute



Series: Swanfire Week 2020 [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalflute/pseuds/mysticalflute
Summary: Emma takes a leap of faith and meets Neal at Granny's.
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan
Series: Swanfire Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843150
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Second Chances

_ “Life is made of moments…” _

David’s words rang in her head as she walked the path to Granny’s after their conversation.There were a lot of things that still needed to be said when it came to him, but honestly, after everything in Neverland, Emma wasn’t nearly as angry or resentful as she had been in the past. She wanted a clean slate, a fresh start with him. Now that there was no more Pan to worry about, no curse that would rip her apart from those she loved... it was time for her to do something for herself.

She took a deep breath, brushing her hair behind her shoulder as she opened the door and made her way over to the booth he occupied.

“Emma. You came after all,” he said, his face lighting up.

Her stomach filled with butterflies at the look he gave her. So earnest. “Yeah Neal… I came,” she said, taking a seat across from him as Ruby arrived to take their drink orders.

“What made you decide to come?”

Emma folded her hands on the table. “I believe in second chances. I thought a lot about what you said, about August and everything. I know you were just a scared teenager yourself with a hell of a lot of trauma.”

“I wish I could go back and do everything over. Stay with you, we’d raise Henry together on the road…”

She pursed her lips, taking his hand. “Hey, don’t dwell on it. This is our new beginning.”

He squeezed hers and smiled. “Our second chance to get things right.”

Dinner was like old times, only they actually had money and weren’t looking over their shoulders for someone to figure them out before they dashed off without paying.

The walk on the beach they took was the same, the heaviness from their previous conversation here gone now that everything had been said and done.

They’d been having so much fun getting back in connection with each other, that Emma didn’t want the fun to end - neither of them did - and so they’d ended up tangled together in the sheets of Neal’s bed and breakfast room together. 

Being back in his arms reminded her why she’d never wanted to leave them in the first place, and that night, they renewed their relationship, their second chance do-over in full swing.

When they told their families the next day (after waking to several concerned texts and phone calls from her parents), Emma thought her mother was going to burst from excitement. Her father smiled, but Emma could see a “you hurt my daughter and I’ll kill you” speech brewing in his gaze.

Henry was the most excited of all, immediately asking if that meant he’d have a new bedroom in their new house… which made Emma and Neal realize they needed to  _ find  _ said house.

Storybrooke wasn’t a big real estate town, but they did find a small colonial that Henry helped them pick out. Three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a decent sized backyard and basement for them to entertain their families - something Emma never saw herself doing in her life.

But so it was at one of those gatherings, a barbecue celebrating their victory over King Arthur, that Neal dropped down to one knee and asked her to marry him.

Emma managed to choke out a yes, and as they kissed, she swore she could hear her mother squealing in the background.

Finally, Emma had her happily ever after.


End file.
